De otro planeta
by Xenophilica
Summary: John ha tomado un nuevo empleo para desaburrise de su vida, jamas creyó que su nuevo trabajo seria tan complicado, mucho menos espero acabar en un planeta donde casi lo matan y mucho menos acabar con una nueva pareja. Pero, por eso escogió ese trabajo, para no aburrise


Xeno, por aca!

¡Y que me apunto para el Baker Slash Fest!

Y aqui traigo mi aporte, me toco el Prompt #46 ¡ALIENLOCK!

Bastante dificil a mi parecer porque en verdad no sabia que podria resultar de esta peticion, pero ojala les guste lo que he escito :)

Para el Baker Slash Fest

Prompt #46 Alienlock

 **Pareja:** Johnlock: Sherlock Holmes X John Watson  
 **Rating:** General  
 **Género:** Drama, Romance  
 **Nº de palabras: 4,300 aprox.**  
 **Nº de capítulos:** 1  
 **Beta reader(s):** Karen Kusama  
 **Universo: AU Aliens, planetas, otras galaxias**

A leer se ha dicho entonces :)

* * *

Sabia que la tarea que le fue encomendada, a petición de su amigo Arthur, no era sencilla, aunque claro, nada es sencillo si hablamos del espacio y viajar entre realidades, dimensiones y planetas. Sabia que no seria fácil, pero tenia que distraerse de su aburrida vida en la tierra.

Después de vivir los horrores en la guerra, el martirio, no verdadero, de estudiar medicina y graduarse como uno de los mejores médicos en su rama, había pensando en vivir como cualquier persona norma no adicta al peligro viviría, entonces se dio cuenta que el camino del hospital a la casa y de la casa al hospital no eran para nada interesantes.

Arthur Dent era un antiguo amigo del colegio con el que tuvo la suerte de toparse, por decir algo, el pelirrojo se encontraba sumamente agotado y aunque en un principio se negó a compartir cualquier información con él, a la larga y después de tanto insistir, logro convencerlo de que contara que era lo que lo aquejaba tanto.

—Es sobre mi nuevo trabajo—. Dijo mirando derrotado al rubio frente a él. —Ya estoy lo suficientemente cansado como para seguir conservándolo—.

John llevado por la intriga y por el rostro de Arthur, se animo a preguntar. —¿Cual es tu trabajo?—. Arthur dudo un poco y decidió contestar ante la insistente mirada del rubio frente a él.

—Si te lo digo no me creerías, tendría que mostrártelo y este no es un buen lugar para hacerlo—. John, intrigado, siguió insistiendo hasta que termino por hartar al otro. —¡Bien, sígueme!—. Exclamo derrotado Arthur.

El pelirrojo saco un extraño comunicador de su bolsillo, hizo una llamada con alguien que no conocía y después una brillante luz dorada los envolvió. Lo siguiente que John Watson supo era que no se encontraba en la tierra, ciertamente estaba cerca de ella, pero no en ella, eso era extraño.

Le dieron la bienvenida al Corazón de Oro, la nave que hace tiempo había hurtado el ex presidente de la Galaxia, John quedo sorprendido ante lo que sus ojos veían, platico con la tripulación de tan extraordinaria nave, Zaphod y Ford eran una especie de primos bastante graciosos y Khan era el arisco novio de Arthur.

Entonces la propuesta fue lanzada por Ford. —¿Quieres ser un Autoestopista Galáctico?—. John quedo pasmado al no saber a que se refería el moreno.—Ya sabes, viajar de un extremo al otro de la galaxia en busca de nuevos planetas para recabar información—.

—Seria un buen trabajo para ti—. Comento el pelirrojo. —Sabes, tal vez no fuimos los mejores amigos, John, pero reconozco cuando la rutina acaba a una persona, lo sé, yo lo viví—.

Sin dudarlo y para desaburrirse de su tranquila vida en la tierra, este acepto tal cosa.

Ahora tal vez era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Se encontraba solo y a la deriva en algún punto desconocido de una inmensa galaxia, sin gasolina, energía o combustible que usar para poner en marcha la nave que se le fue asignada después de aceptar el "empleo". Uno pensaría que como Arthur lo había traído, exigiría quedarse con él, gran error, pues al ingresar su información para obtener el puesto de Autoestopista Galáctico, se le asigno una nave y un curso diferente al de la tripulación de Corazón de Oro.

Ford le había advertido que no podía negarse a cumplir tal misión y que de hacerlo, no solo su vida corría peligro, si no que la del planeta entero de donde venia también, bufando, acepto tal cosa. Ahora desearía haberse negado.

—Señor, comenzamos a ser atraídos por la fuerza de gravedad de un planeta cercano—. John bufo de nuevo, mirando la pantalla del computador que le mostraba un hermoso planeta color azul, muy parecido a la tierra, pero a la vez tan diferente, este tenia un perfecto equilibrio entre los colores verdes y azules. Claro indicador de una basta vegetación.

—¿Alguna señal de civilización?—. Pregunto.

—Si, una pequeña civilización un poco primitiva para los estándares, pero desarrollándose a una velocidad extraordinaria.

—¿Podremos resistir el impacto?—. La computadora ya no contesto, claramente eso inquiero a Watson.

* * *

El amanecer de una nueva Era, el levantamiento de un tercer sol los despertaba después de años de vivir en la obscuridad, la ceremonia en donde mostraban sus respetos a un entre supremo había iniciado desde hacia unos minutos, todos presentaban ofrendas ante la matriarca y esta en agradecimiento, bendecía a las familias.

La vigesimotercer familia había sido bendecida, cuando una figura ajena a la matriarca se acercaba a ella, una leve reverencia fue hecha antes de que la mujer, que estaba sentada en su esplendoroso trono, asintiera en consentimiento para un acercamiento.

—Mycshofrofret—. Dijo ella.

—Madre—. La figura que se acercaba a la matriarca era nada mas y nada menos que el mayor de los descendientes de Wansheda, la matriarca del pueblo, la mujer le dio una leve sonrisa a su hijo que se acomodo a su lado para acompañar a la mayor y bendecir a las familias que presentaban tributo.

—¿Donde se encuentra tu hermano?—. Pregunto la mujer, solo para entretenerse, el otro solo soltó un gruñido, Wansheda solo rio discretamente. —No sabes. Y eso que te la pasas vigilándolo—.

—Es muy escurridizo, además, sabias que hoy salía el tercer sol de nuestra Era, es normal que quiera apreciar su primer amanecer—.

—Solo él es capaz de encontrar asombroso algo tan trivial como el cambio del sol—. Dijo la mujer mirando seriamente a su hijo mayor. —Me recuerda a tu padre, él solía ser así—.

Mycshofrofret solo suspiro.

* * *

Sus huellas de pies descalzos se marcaban entre la tierra húmeda, sus ropas eran ondeadas por los viento que avecinaban del lado obscuro del planeta, pero eso no disminuyo su carrera, estaba dispuesto a verlo, tantos años esperando por aquello y ya era momento de apreciarlo.

Llego hasta las rocas que dividen los continentes salvajes de su civilizada tierra, un no muy ancho lago marcaba aquellos limites y él no puede evitar preguntarse que hay mas allá, llega agitado a la cima de una gran roca y toma asiento mirando al cielo que poco a poco cambia su color de un negro apagado, transformándose en un azul rey, el momento estaba cerca, pronto, el tercer sol y el inicio de una Era se extendería por los cielos y él estaría ahí para apreciarlo. Sonrió al observar el borde superior del astro asomándose en el cielo.

—Una Era termina—. Dijo al ver el astro plata desaparecer poco a poco en un lado del planeta. —Y una nueva se alza.

Miro maravillado la hermosa luz que brillaba en el cielo, entonces su sonrisa fue apagándose, una sombra manchaba el inicio de una Era, se levanto precipitadamente, el viento había comenzado a arreciar con mas fuerza aun, entonces lo vio, era una especie de estrella, una estrella blanca que venia en picada hacia donde él se encontraba, entonces las alarmas de su pueblo se dejaron escuchar, algo pasaba.

Regreso la vista a la estrella y fue testigo del momento en él que esta se estrello con fuerza, ocasionando un fuerte ruido y un enorme agujero en la superficie del continente vecino, él uso solo sus manos para cubrirse de la tormenta de tierra que lo azoto y de pronto su cuerpo se vio estremecido por algo, miro fijamente el lugar del impacto.

Una esfera color blanco yacía en medio del gran agujero, su vista desarrollada le permitió tener una buena imagen del objeto sin necesidad de acerarse, aquella cosa había comenzado a abrir una especie de puerta y por ella salió un ser extraño, cubierto por ropas un tanto extrañas, el viento volvió a soplar y entonces lo sintió.

Un cosquilleo se formo en su bajo vientre extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, erizando su piel blanca, sus ojos azules cambiaron a un gris pálido, cayo de rodillas al sentir sus piernas flaquear ante la nueva sensación extraña recorrer su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos al sentir una ola de calor dentro de él y entonces lo supo, aquel ser, sea lo que sea, seria alguien especial, tenia que saber mas de él.

Las alarmas de la ciudad se apagaron para abrir paso a los sonidos de las patrullas de exploración, las vio volar sobre él, dirigiéndose a aquel extraño lugar, supo entonces que debía regresar al palacio, seguramente los guardias exploradores llevaría a lo que sea que aterrizo en el continente vecino a su casa.

* * *

La nave cayo aparatosamente sobre la superficie del planeta, el impacto hizo que varias cosas saltaran de su lugar y otras mas hicieran corto circuito, hubo fuego que el pudo ser capaz de apagar.

—Computadora, reporte de daños—. Pidió el rubio, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.—¡Maldición!—.

John aparto el cinturón que lo mantenía unido a la silla de comando, camino hasta su habitación en donde se cambiaria de ropa para salir a explorar un poco, con suerte se habría estrellado cerca de algún pueblo en donde podría pedir ayuda, eso si la civilización residente no era hostil con él.

Esperaba que no fuera así.

Se coloco una gruesa gabardina café y activo un extraño casco que le brindaría oxigeno en dado caso de que el planeta en el que aterrizo no contara con el vital elemento, abrió la puerta de la nave topándose con el fuerte aire que su impacto había provocado, miro a los alrededores, pero no fue capaz de detectar civilización cerca de su rango, eso lo decepciono, tendría que buscarla antes del anochecer.

Su búsqueda por vida no fue muy larga, pues el sonido estridente de algunas naves acercándose a donde él se encontraba se escucharon en la lejanía, pudo contar tres en total, alzo las manos tratando de hacer que se detuvieran a auxiliarlo, pero paso todo lo contrario, apenas escucho el sonido de lásers preparándose para disparar supo que algo no marchaba bien, logro esquivar los primeros disparos, pero esa suerte no se repitió cuando se encontró totalmente rodeado, su respiración agitada hacia que su visor se empañara una y otra vez.

—¡Oleus la etarit!—. Escucho que le gritaban y seguían apuntando con sus armas, John era incapaz de entender las palabras agresivas de sus atacantes, así que solo atino a alzar los brazos en señal de rendición. —¡Olasiver!—. John sintió que alguien le daba un brusco empujón hasta hacerlo arrodillarse, una vez que se encontró sometido comenzaron a revisarlo, seguramente en busca de algún arma, cosa que no tenia, ¡Era un maldito explorador!

Escucho cruzar unas cuantas palabras mas entre sus captores, lo siguiente que supo es que lo habían esposado. —Aroñes artseun noc someravell et— Lo levantaron y lo obligaron a subir a uno de esos extraños transportes, John solo pudo dejarse hacer, tal vez si hablaba con el líder de ellos, podría convencerlo de que no era un peligro e incluso podría pedir ayuda con su nave.

Después de un ligero viaje sobre lo que parecía ser la parte deshabitada del planeta, las señales de civilización comenzaron, la ciudad era rustica aun, pero lo suficientemente avanzada para tener esa clase de transportes, los edificios se veían antiguos pero perfectamente cuidados, John venia maravillado la parte civilizada del planeta.

Paso tiempo antes de que sintiera a toda la escolta descender al suelo, aterrizando delante de una majestuosa estructura que bien podría decirse que era la mas antigua de todas, John la recorrió una y otra vez con la mirada, seguramente lo llevarían a ver a quien vivía en semejante mansión, alguien verdaderamente importante.

Sintió un brusco empujón que lo obligo a caminar hacia dentro del edificio, dejándose hacer por lo que su escolta dictaba, llevaron a un salón bastante grande, seguramente el principal de toda aquella escenificación. El blanco gobernada en colores, el dorado complementaba y al centro y al fondo un majestuoso trono se imponía albergando a una persona.

Cuando el rubio estuvo frente a aquel trono, una figura hermosa y femenina se levanto con elegancia y él fue brutalmente obligado a arrodillarse frente a ella, agacho la cabeza demostrando respeto y sintió a la figura femenina acercase a él.

—Su majestad—. De reojo vio a su escolta hacer una reverencia antes de continuar. —Este errante fue encontrado a las afueras del continente habitado, su nave era bastante extraña y se nota que no presenta rasgos de uno de los nuestros—. John no entendía nada de lo que hablaban "Debí ponerme ese gusano traductor cuando pude" pensó con arrepentimiento.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos reprobatorios hacia si mismo que no noto cuando otra figura se paro frente a él y lo golpeo fuertemente en el rostro, él gritó de dolor y su casco salió volando por la fuerza del impacto, mantuvo la respiración por un momento, ignorante de que el aire que ahí se respiraba fuera útil para él.

—¡Jamás, en tres Eras, un errante ha pisado las tierras sagradas de este planeta!—. La persona que lo había golpeado se veía tremendamente furiosa, la mujer estaba inexpresiva ante el comportamiento del otro. Para ese momento John se dio cuenta que el aire que entraba a sus pulmones, en realidad, no era toxico para él, dio varias bocanadas para recuperar lo que lo se negó a respirar, para no desmayarse.

Ante aquel gesto, el sujeto que había estado gritando palabra que él no comprendía del todo, lo miro con enfado, creyendo que aquel errante estaba burlándose de él. —¡Exijo su cabeza!—. Grito, señalando al rubio aun hincado, la mujer miro a su igual y después miro a John con cierto toque de indiferencia.

Lo siguiente que John sintió fue el filo de una gran cuchilla que amenazaba su cuello.

* * *

Miraba aterrado al par de individuos que se encontraban frente a él, la cuchilla seguía peligrosamente cerca de su cuello, lista para cuando el personaje que había estado gritando diera pie para cumplir su orden, John comenzó a respirar agitado, victima del miedo y la desesperación de que su vida acabara así.

—Po- por favor...—. Suplico y esperaba que entendiera lo que él dijera. —So- soy un terrícola, vengo de un lejano planeta y...—. La cuchilla roso ligeramente su cuello, enterrándose un poco, pero sin lastimarlo, era clara señal de que no lo querían escuchar o bien no entendían lo que decía.

La mujer que había estado hasta el momento parada frente a su hijo, lo miro con las cejas fruncidas. Miro al hombre que le había estado gritando. —Mycshofrofret, ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?—. Pregunto con duda, el otro la miro con gesto confundido, según las tradiciones expuestas por el Primer Patriarca Principal, ellos no debían dejar que los errantes pisaran sus tierras y si llegaba el momento de que eso pasara, ellos debían imponer un castigo, pedir la cabeza del errante como pago ante semejante insulto a sus sagradas tierras.

El joven miro a su madre y después miro al pobre rubio que yacía arrodillado y amenazado con una afilada arma, era obvia la respuesta a la pregunta de su madre.

* * *

El moreno había visto aquella esfera caer en el continente deshabitado, sabia que la extraña sensación que sintió al ver a aquel hombre descender de una nave como lo era aquella, significaba algo.

Él, al contrario de su hermano mayor, ha leído las antiguas profecías, solo para matar el aburrimiento no por que en realidad le interesaran las locas ideas que sus antepasados tenían sobre el futuro de su especie y de sus tierras.

Escucho a las patrullas especiales avanzar de donde él venia, seguramente enviadas por su hermano para capturar a cualquiera que había osado profanar su sagrados santuarios. Sus pies llenos de tierra húmeda, corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron, tratando de llevarlo al edificio principal, tendría que hablar con su madre acerca de eso, no podía dejar que su hermano hiciera alguna estupidez con quien podría ser la persona que cambiaria el rumbo que su especie estaba formando.

Vio pasar a la escolta encima de él, con un prisionero que se mantenía totalmente quiero, sin pelear, él apresuro el paso, sus entrañas volvieron a hacerle sentir ese cosquilleo placentero, tenia que llegar pronto.

Cuando llego al edificio principal, una sirvienta lo estaba buscando, lucia desesperada y algo asustada. —Joven príncipe, su hermano lo esta buscando, quiere que este presente en la ceremonia de bendición a las tierras—. El moreno no la escucho en lo mas mínimo, simplemente la aparto y siguió su camino hasta el salón principal, para ese momento, la ceremonia de bendición se habría interrumpido para pasar a cosas mas interesantes, logro quitarle una lanza a uno de los guardias que custodiaban el salón y se lanzo a defender al que marcaria el cambio en su planeta.

* * *

—Si, lo quiero—. Y dio la señal que John había temido, sintió la cuchilla levantarse para obtener una mejor fuerza para el corte en su cuello, suspiro y cerro los ojos, esperado el inevitable final. —¡Siihrerleuock!—. Pero aquel grito lo hizo abrir los ojos, otro individuo yacía parado ante él, apartando a toda la escolta que lo había capturado.

El moreno peleo contra la escolta de su hermano con certeros golpes y movimientos hipnóticos que fueron notados por el rubio, mostrando una fuerza y elegancia en combate, no le costo reducir a nada la escolta de seis hombres y ante un séptimo, el moreno se coloco tras John y su arma quedo frente al rubio en señal de protección, el rubio observo que aquel individuo respiraba agitado ante la actividad de defenderlo, gruñía ferozmente ante el hombre que había ordenado su ejecución y a la escolta que comenzaba a recuperarse.

John estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, jamás se espero que la situación diera semejante giro, aunque estaba agradecido en el interior, miro a su espalda y dio con la imagen de su salvador, un hombre joven que ante sus ojos no pasaría de los veintes, de piel tan blanca como el marfil y una mata de cabellos rizados en su cabeza.

Su cuerpo solo estaba cubierto con una especie de falda larga, dejando al descubierto su abdomen, un pectoral plateado cubría parte de su pecho y en su cabeza, coronando aquella mata de rizos, una simple corona plateada se alzaba majestuosa, John quedo prendado ante la imagen que había frente a él, su salvador era simplemente hermoso, entonces los vio, sus ojos lo miraron, aun con respiración agitada, y un cosquilleo lleno su estomago, esos eran los ojos mas hermosos que había visto jamás.

—Siihrerleuock—. La voz femenina, imponente, se dejo escuchar en el salón. —¿Que haces?—. Entonces el moreno, sin moverse de donde estaba y poniendo mas fuerza en sus expresiones para hacerle saber a aquella escolta insistente que no se retiraría del lugar, hablo.

—Él es mío—. Dijo, aunque a oídos de John era un simple gruñido, seseante y amenazante, él no pudo negar que esa voz barítono había causado algo en su interior. —Yo lo vi llegar, él es mío—. Entonces el otro hombre estallo en furia.

—¡Ese errante piso tierras que ningún errante debió pisar!—. Dijo claro y tratando de imponerse ante el joven, sin éxito alguno. —Su castigo es claro—. Pero el otro no se movió y gruño al ver que la escolta seguía insistiendo en acercarse.

—La profecía del Primer Patriarca de la segunda Era, dicta que el cambio de nuestra civilización vendrá el día que lo que no deba pasar, pase —. Exclamo como sabelotodo y el otro frunció el ceño.

—¿Profecías?—. Pregunto con burla el otro. —No son mas que cuentos de niños para hacernos confiar en errantes que al final se quedaran con nuestras tierras—. Dijo el mayor muy confiado en lo que decía. Miro a su hermano con severidad y el contrario lo reto con la misma mirada.

—Esa mentalidad tan... tradicionalista, es la culpable de que nuestro pueblo...—. Señalo a su alrededor. —...siga como esta, estancada, apenas avanzando pasos a un futuro mas prometedor. Él...—. Señalo al rubio frente a él. —...podría marcar el cambio—.

Wanda, que hasta el momento había permanecido callada ante la disputa de sus hijos, decidió interceder. —¡Silencio!—. Impuso su voz como la reina de pueblo que era, miro a Mycshofrofret con advertencia al ver que tenia intenciones de hablar, el mayor de sus hijos simplemente reverencio a su progenitora, cediendo así la palabra. La mujer miro a Sherlock con mirada evaluadora. —¿Que pudiste ver en este errante que te hace defenderlo de tu propia sangre, de tus propias raíces?—. Pregunto interesada, el menor frente a ella dejo su pose hostil, pero sin dejar de proteger al rubio.

—Yo... lo presentí—. Contesto con simpleza, la mujer miro intrigada a su hijo, decidida a resolver inusual interés, se acerco a su hijo y acuno una de sus mejillas en su mano, obligándola a verla a los ojos, ella comenzó a indagar en su cabeza, pensamientos, emociones, fueron vistos por ella, entonces una imagen luminosa lleno su cabeza y ella se alejo agitada y sorprendida, miro al errante que su hijo se desvivía por defender y repitió la acción anterior.

La misma imagen luminosa se presento después de cientos de imágenes de guerra, sentimientos depresivos, aburrimiento y finalmente la emoción en el corazón del extranjero la cegó, un cambio, el cambio del que su hijo hablaba, ella lo vio.

—Oh, Siihrerleuock—. Expresó la mujer con alegría, sus ojos estaban empañado por algunas lagrimas, acaricio la mejilla de su hijo y después miro a los guardias. —¡Libérenlo!—. Ordeno la mujer, los guardias no tardaron en cumplir con la orden de su reina y liberar al prisionero, después de eso, la escolta se retiro, dejando a la familia real sola, el hijo mayor trato de imponerse a la orden de su madre.

—¡Pero madre...!—. La mujer paro la palabrería de su hijo con un gesto de su mano y miro al humano, con la mirada le indico que se pusiera de pie, John obedeció, pero su hijo mayor no dejo de hablar. —Esto es Traición, lo dicta la ley, si esto sigue así, Siihrerleuock se vera exiliado—. La mujer frunció el ceño a su hijo, recordando que en verdad esa ley existía, iba a contradecir las palabras de Mycshofrofret cuando su hijo menor se le adelanto.

—El cambio no comenzara aquí—. Dijo, ganándose la mirada de tanto su madre como de su hermano. —El cambio iniciara con él y terminara con nosotros. Aceptare el destino que se me imponga—. John miraba intrigado a los presentes, sin entender aun que es lo que pasaba.

Al ver que el moreno que había llegado en su ayuda se alejo de él, comenzó a ver en todas direcciones, buscando puntos de escape, aunque de nada serviría si su nave seguía dañada por el impacto, suspiro, tratando se hacer a su cabeza funcionar en una idea.

Entonces sintió a alguien acercándose a él, era el moreno que lo había defendido, aquel sujeto lo tomo de la gabardina e inesperadamente junto sus labios en un desesperado beso, que lo agarro desprevenido, el contacto fue frio pero cálido a la vez, el rubio se sintió sofocado ante un torrente de emociones causadas por ese simple contacto, tanto así que no dudo en acunar una de las mejillas de aquel ser para corresponder el beso.

El moreno se alejo lentamente del rubio, sus respiraciones sincronizadas armoniosamente estaban agitadas y entonces el moreno dejo escuchar su voz en un idioma que al fin pudo entender.

—Te has ganado tu libertad y mi ayuda—. John no podía estar mas aliviado.

* * *

—¿Como es que todo esto paso?—. Pregunto el rubio mientras reparaba unos circuitos de la nave, que se habían destruido con el impacto, el moreno que estaba cómodamente acostado en un sofá que le permitía perfectamente apreciar al rubio, contesto.

—Simple, llegaste cuando tenias que llegar—. John frunció el ceño sin entender.

—Okey, Entonces ¿Porque estas aquí?—. El rubio siguió en lo suyo, así que no pudo ver el ceño fruncido del otro.

—Fui contra toda mi especie y enfrente a mi familia por defenderte y ganarme tu libertad, lo menos que puedes hacer es aceptarme como tu pareja—. John dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para ver al moreno que aun se encontraba acostado en el sofá, mirándolo con una mueca divertida ante su sorpresa.

—Ya te agradecí por eso—. Dijo el rubio desviando la mirada del contrario para ocultar su sonrojo, el moreno se levanto del sofá y camino con una elegancia que solo podía distinguir a su especie, tomo a John de la barbilla y lo obligo a verlo a los ojos.

—No es suficiente—. Le dijo en un susurro para después reclamar los labios del rubio, un cosquilleo recorrió la columna vertebral de John ante aquel contacto, siempre pasaba eso cuando era Sherlock, nombre que le había dado al pronunciar equivocadamente su nombre original cientos de veces, quien lo besaba.

—Estoy de acuerdo—. Dijo con los parpados entrecerrados, disfrutando de la cercanía del contrario, el moreno sonrió y volvió a juntar sus labios en un pico inocente antes de alejarse definitivamente del rubio.

—¿A donde iremos primero?—. Pregunto el moreno alejándose por un pasillo, John sonrió de medio lado y sin descaro dijo con un doble sentido que creyó que su nueva pareja no comprendería.

—A donde tu quieras, cariño—.

—A la cama me parece bien—. Y John no pudo evitar dejar todo botado por seguir al moreno.

* * *

Año estelar 3543.65

Mycshofrofret se encontraba en su gabinete personal estableciendo tratados con los viajeros errantes que había llegado a sus tierras desde que el extranjero y su hermano se marcharan, el cambio del que tanto hablaba su hermano menor no tardo en azotarlos con una brutal realidad.

Las sequías de sus tierras eran devastadoras, tanto así que su gente perdió la vida en gran proporción, su madre fue una de las victimas mortales y no había día en el que se arrepentía de no poder ayudarla.

Las conexiones que su hermano había hecho en el planeta natal del extranjero, beneficiaron mucho a su gente, gran cantidad de experimentos y una solución a sus problemas lo habían llevado a formar fuertes lazos con la gente errante del planeta Tierra.

Su hermano siempre tenia razón, tan vez por eso lo odiaba, pero le alegraba que estuviera en buenas mano, manos como lo eran las de el errante John Watson, el salvador de su especie.

Porque de no ser por él y por Siihrerleuock, su especie ahora estaría extinta.

* * *

Dejenme saber su opinion, aun falta mucha participacion de mi parte en este festival y espero que sea tanto placentera para ustedes como para mi, por eso dejenme saber que piensan en un Rw :)

Me alegra mucho leer sus opiniones.

Xeno, Off!


End file.
